Harry Potter and Behind the Veil
by The Username Found
Summary: Harry Potter has conquer the Dark Lord. The Chosen One is left to reflect on what had happened the year before wishing things were different. So many lives lost, can things truly turn normal once again? Will the Fates even let him?
1. On the Train

**Harry Potter and Behind The Veil**

_Summary: Harry Potter has conquer the Dark Lord. The Chosen One is left to reflect on what had happened the year before wishing things were different. So many lives lost, can things truly turn normal once again? Will the Fates even let him?_

**Author Notes: I do not own Harry Potter, though that be a lovely wish.**

**I do own however several Ocs that are mentioned/come-in through this story and if you'd like to read more on them feel free to check out 'Time is Fleeting' which is part of the MORAL saga and of course 'MORAL: Secrets and Finds' though this is slightly AU to those characters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>They should have been done with their schooling at Hogwarts, but because of the war that had taken place, all last year students were to return back for a few weeks in order to complete their N.E.W.T.S. Harry Potter and his best friends, Ron and Hermione, were three of those students whom boarded the train at 9¾ on September 1st.<p>

The train ride was unusually quiet on the journey to Hogwarts. Harry Potter, so lost staring out the window, he didn't make any attempt to chat with any one who entered the compartment the he was in. Harry still felt so overwhelmed on what had gone down last year. The weight of having finally brought down the Dark Lord wavered with the weight of how many lives had been lost in this long struggle. . . This lifelong battle.

_So many innocent. Fighting to keep me safe. _Harry's head pressed against the window as he sighed loudly. _Sirius… Dumbledore… Hedwig… Dobby… Moody… Tonks… Fred… Lupin… Snape… His own parents… and too many others. _

Harry wiped the tears that had begun to form ignoring the voiced concern of the people around him. He felt so numb, and time hadn't changed that.

_I wish Sirius was here, _Harry thought bitterly.

He hadn't thought of his god-father in a long time and his heart ached as his mind recalled Sirius' death. He had fell through the Veil. Sirius shouldn't have been there. It was all Harry's fault. If only he hadn't fallen right into Voldemort's trap. If only he . . . If only-

Harry covered his head with his hands mind swimming with heavy thoughts. Sleep had been slightly more comforting, but there was always that fear, always the paranoia that Voldemort would come back. That he'd kill the now eighteen year old boy.

That was always in the back of his mind no matter what he did.

"Look Harry!" Ginny said grabbing his arm, "I see Hogwarts."

Harry turned his head towards the window and couldn't help but a small, bittersweet smile cross his face. The castle didn't look like only months earlier the biggest battle had occurred on it. The place where Voldemort's reign of terror had finally ended.

"It's good to be home," Harry muttered, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione and Ron nod with agreement.


	2. Uninvited Dinner Guest

**Harry Potter and Behind The Veil**

_Summary: Harry Potter has conquer the Dark Lord. The Chosen One is left to reflect on what had happened the year before wishing things were different. So many lives lost, can things truly turn normal once again? Will the Fates even let him?_

**Author Notes: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The bittersweet feeling grew as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered the Great Hall. Emotions washed over the Boy-Who-Lived. Hogwarts held so many memories for him. Both the good and the bad. The happiness and sadness held into these walls. The walls that looked unscathed from the war though Harry knew in his heart they held the traces of the past.<p>

Harry sat down oblivious to the whispers, the applause, and the handful of whistles. He didn't deserve any of that. And so lost in his head with the memories of the Hogwart's past, Harry Potter was in his own world. He didn't listen to the Sorting Hat Song, nor did he listen to the sorting. His eyes looking into the row of teachers. Another pang of pain erupted in his chest at the realization there were more new faces then those from last year.

He began to lower his emerald eyes but stopped when he saw a woman on the end staring unyielding in his direction. She watched him without moving, without blinking. A hint of a smile on her face and her brown eyes twinkled like she knew something Harry did not.

Curious, Harry began staring back wondering who was this brown-haired teacher. She looked only a handful of years older then him.

Harry dropped his gaze when Prof- no, Headmistress McGonagall slowly stood up and made her way to the owl podium. Harry listened for the woman's name but with all the new names and small nods of acknowledgement from the new teachers at there names the brown haired female's name was not mention.

"Harry you're staring," Ginny said, elbowing his arm.

"Do any of you know who that is?" Harry nodded over at the female whom had yet to look away, "The woman at the end of the table."

"One of the new teachers, I suspect." Ron said.

"But she wasn't mentioned in the introductions," Harry said, sighing loudly, "And she's staring at me."

Hermione sighed, "Perhaps she's curious. You did destroy You-Know-Who for good."

"I wish she'd knock it off," Harry said, running his fingers through his messy hair turning away from the mysterious woman. Food appeared on the four tables. They all ate quickly and Harry looked up confused when he saw the seat that the woman had been sitting in was now empty. He scanned the Great Hall and saw she was headed his way.

Brown eyes met green as she walked up to him. She tossed a piece of parchment his way and continued walking as if nothing had occurred and disappeared out the Great Hall doors.

"What does it say?" Ron asked as Harry scanned the letter. Ginny and Hermione leaned over trying to catch a glimpse what was written.

"Seventh Floor." He said looking up at the other three with confusion. "Come alone."

"You're not going are you?" Ginny asked.

Harry's eyebrow's furrowed. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Not without us." Ron said.

"But it says come alone," Harry said looking the paper over again.

"And you're going to listen?" Ron exclaimed, "Are you mental?"

"I don't like this Harry," Hermione said. "I don't like this at all."


	3. To Seventh Floor

**Harry Potter and Behind The Veil**

_Summary: Harry Potter has conquer the Dark Lord. The Chosen One is left to reflect on what had happened the year before wishing things were different. So many lives lost, can things truly turn normal once again? Will the Fates even let him?_

**Author Notes: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>It was nightfall - almost 2 AM - by the time Harry got ready to leave the Gryffindor common room. He quickly pulled his invisibility cloak over his head, checking to make sure that no bit of him was showing and slowly made his way towards the door.<p>

He expected to hear, "What do you think your doing?" as he opened the door of the common room. He expected Ginny, Ron, and Hermione staring at him annoyed that he was trying to be an arrogant git, but no one tried stopping him as he slipped out.

Hogwarts was eerily quiet as he walked up the stairs. Harry didn't run into any of the ghosts as he made his way up to the Seventh floor.

Harry raised his wand, ready to defend himself if things went bad, and looked around leery. The corridor was - like the rest of the school - too quiet.

Looking around as he walked, Harry saw that the Seventh floor was empty.

He stepped quietly checking the corridor again. Still nothing. Maybe he was late. Or early. But even though he saw no one and wearing his invisible cloak he wouldn't be noticed, Harry expected someone to jump him. Maybe Hermione was right, this was a bad idea.

Harry grumbled under his breath as he turned around and ran straight into the brown haired woman. She stumbled back and then laughed when she fell down on the floor.

"Invisibility cloak, always classy." She said sniffling an amused giggle as she got back to her feet. "I almost thought you wouldn't come, but they _assured _me-"

"They?"

"Oh, you'll meet them soon enough, Mr. Potter."

"Who are you?"

The female grinned. "A friend."


	4. HalfHearted Explanations

**Harry Potter and Behind The Veil**

_Summary: Harry Potter has conquer the Dark Lord. The Chosen One is left to reflect on what had happened the year before wishing things were different. So many lives lost, can things truly turn normal once again? Will the Fates even let him?_

**Author Notes: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Important note: MORAL Lynn age is different then this one. Not really important unless you've read both stories. . I'll add a chapter explaining ages of those in MORAL on that story. For this one it doesn't matter since Lynn be the only one it matter on. The Seven don't age… . Any who. _

"I'm afraid I-" Harry stopped watching as the girl walked from one end to the other, "What are you doing?"

"Seems the Room of Requirement is still out of order." The female said poking the brick with her wand.

"Wh-"

"Not a problem, just means we'll have to take the other way," the female said looking over at Harry amused.

"What do you mean 'other way'? Why did we even need the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked, gripping his invisibility cloak and wand tightly as he watched her with much uncertainty. "Who are you even?"

"Oh, right, introductions. Well, I am Lynn. And it seems we shall have to take a different way to visit certain people since the Room of Requirement, which was how I met them, seems to be out of order still from the Battle."

"And why would I want to meet them?" Harry asked.

"I say you'd be extremely disappointed if you didn't." This woman - Lynn - said leaning against the wall. "I understand if you don't want to go. I'm sure if I was in your shoes and a stranger wanted to go somewhere with you, I'd be a bit hesitant too."

"Tell me what is there then."

"'Fraid I can't."

Harry stepped forward and raised his wand slightly, "Why not?"

"Well it be counterproductive if everyone knew about them." Lynn said with a shrug. "You'll meet them soon enough, but only if you agree. And though I'd love to continue this conversation, you're going to have to decide soon. Filtch is heading up the stairs making his rounds, just saying."

"Swear to me," Harry said stepping forward, "That nothing bad will happen to me."

"Or what, you'll jinx me? Kill me?"

"I-"

Lynn chuckled looking rather amused, "Because I'll have you know, I fear not Death. Not that I'd think you'd kill me, Mr. Potter. Besides I have not committed a crime. Nor will I, but in any case I give you my word that nothing bad shall happen to you while you are with me. Good enough for you, Mr. Potter?"

"Good enough." Harry said with a slow nod, "You said we're going to have to go a different route. What way is that?"

Harry felt the back of his neck prickle as Lynn said, "Have you heard of the Department of Mysteries? And the Veil it has behind one of it's doors?"


	5. Wrong Choice

**Harry Potter and Behind The Veil**

_Summary: Harry Potter has conquer the Dark Lord. The Chosen One is left to reflect on what had happened the year before wishing things were different. So many lives lost, can things truly turn normal once again? Will the Fates even let him?_

**Author Notes: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Comments or anything? . Oh, and sorry the chapters are so short, _

~HP~

Harry's eyes widened. "Th- The Veil?"

"Good, you've heard of it." Lynn said pleased. "So there shouldn't be any problems then."

"MY GODFATHER-" Harry said growing angry.

"Don't get loud," snapped Lynn.

Harry leaned forward. His eyes narrowed behind his round glasses. The boy's wand pointed towards her again, hissing, "My Godfather feel through there and can never come back."

"Yes, it's been mentioned. Pity he didn't know how-"

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"For you to kill me?" Harry asked raising his wand.

Lynn sighed. "I already said I wasn't-""AND WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU!"

"Stop shouting, you're going to wake up the entire school at this rate." Lynn said rolling here eyes. "I already promised you I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I'm not going with you."

"No? You sure?"

"Positive," Harry said tossing the invisibility cloak on him and started walking away.

Lynn's voice carried after him. "That's too bad." Two men, one his age with black hair and opal, unseeing, eyes and one with short, a man whom was slightly older looking then Lynn. This man spiky purple hair and with different eyes(gold eye and blue eye), and as Harry went to cast a stunning spell, Harry realized that his wand was not in his hands but in the older man's hand.

Harry looked between the two men back to Lynn whom sighed loudly. "This would have been easier if you just agreed to come along." The female raised her wand and Harry Potter's world went black.


	6. The Veil

**Harry Potter and Behind The Veil**

_Summary: Harry Potter has conquer the Dark Lord. The Chosen One is left to reflect on what had happened the year before wishing things were different. So many lives lost, can things truly turn normal once again? Will the Fates even let him?_

**Author Notes: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Comments or anything? . Oh, and sorry the chapters are so short. They should be getting longer soon, _

~HP~

Harry woke with a start. His hands and legs bound tightly together.

In front of him he spied Lynn and the two men, talking in whispers and hand signals. Behind them, the Veil, which made Harry's stomach twist uncomfortable. Ron and Hermione were right, he shouldn't have gone alone. These- these people were going to toss him into the Veil and that be the end of that.

He struggled to get out of his bindings but they held tight against his school robes. Harry cursed loudly wishing at that moment he had his wand.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you're awake, good." Lynn said with a smile.

"Let me go!" snarled Harry, fighting to move. "You're not going to get away with it."

Lynn rolled her eyes, "Stop that before you hurt yourself."

"Yes, please do stop," said the dark haired, younger male.

"Never."

"Really now?" Lynn said sighing heavily before turning her attention to the dark purple haired man. She extended her hand. "Vega, the stone?"

Harry stopped struggling when he saw the Resurrection stone, the one he had dropped in the Forbidden Forest before he faced Voldemort fall into Lynn's hand.

Lynn looked over at him and smiled. "Yes, I found it where you thought no one would. Easy enough a find for a Hufflepuff on a mission." She chuckled for a second before turning her attention to the veil and tossing the small stone inside. She looked back at the three boys. "Now we wait."

"Wait for what?" Harry couldn't stop himself from asking.

"For - Oh, here we are." said Lynn grinning when two small items whipped out and the older male, Vega, caught it easily before it hit the floor. He handed them over to Lynn along with Harry's wand before slipping into the veil.

Harry's mouth dropped as Vega disappeared from view, so much like Sirius had when he had fell inside.

"I've got him, you can go on without me, Aetas." Lynn said with a wicked grin.

Aetas shuffled from one foot to the other, "You sure?"

"Mhm, go ahead." she said and he nodded going into the Veil just as his brother had before him.

"What?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Only way for us to get in." Lynn said putting the necklace that had a stone dangling from it. The middle of it had a strange glowing symbol. She then walked over to Harry and extend her hand in his direction. A duplicate stone dangled from her fingertips. "You going to stay there all day?"

"But I'm b-"

"Not anymore, silly," Lynn laughed as she helped him up and tossed him the stone. "Put that on. You need to be wearing it if you go into the Veil."

"What about them? They didn't have this," said Harry slipping on the stone.

"They don't need it." Lynn said amused as she handed him his wand, muttering, "Trusting you not to jinx me, Harry."

"Why don't they need it?" Harry asked, rather confused.

Lynn just laughed.

"You guys coming?" Aetas asked popping his head out of the veil.

Lynn snickered. "Yes. Yes, just go."

"Well hurry up," Aetas said as his head disappeared leaving the Veil as it was. Harry tilted his head hearing the whispers from the veil. He was still so confused.

"It will all be explained when we get there, alright?" Lynn said with a smile, "Got the necklace on, good, you go through first, Harry. And yes, I promise you can come back to this place, or Hogwarts, perfectly safe."

Harry nodded and stepped forward closer to the Veil.

"I just like to warn you ahead of time, where we are going you can not go back. Not at least to see the people you shall soon see." Lynn said. "Okay?"

"O-okay," Harry said hesitantly, unsure what to do next.

"Good," Said Lynn shoving him forward into the depths of the Veil.

Harry didn't even have time to scream.


	7. Inside The Veil

**Harry Potter and Behind The Veil**

_Summary: Harry Potter has conquer the Dark Lord. The Chosen One is left to reflect on what had happened the year before wishing things were different. So many lives lost, can things truly turn normal once again? Will the Fates even let him?_

**Author Notes: I do not own Harry Potter.**

~HP~

It was a strange feeling as Harry Potter slipped through the Veil. And he wasn't quite sure there was a word to describe it. His mouth opened to scream, for being shoved into this place was not a pleasant thing, but no words came out. His eyes watered as he slipped through the Veil, so much so that Harry closed his eyes trying hard to ignore the feeling of his stomach rising towards his throat as his head spun rather dizzyingly.

And then, he was no longer falling.

Harry opened his eyes finding that he was surrounded by whiteness. In amazement, he noticed that it was trillions of little snowflakes. In the far of distance, almost hidden by the white of the snow, Harry saw a slight green long blob of a nearby forest.

Where they still in the Veil.

Harry almost felt as if he had fallen into a dream as he looked around. But as the snow melted on his school robes, Harry felt that it wasn't a dream. He shivered as the cold wind blew whipping more snow at him. The snowflakes clung to his glasses.

"Alright there, Harry?" A voice asked.

Harry turned seeing Lynn rubbing her arms in attempt to warm up. The two men, that had entered the Veil prior, were no where in sight.

"Fine," he said.

She smiled. "Then on we march. It's not far."

They walked on not really talking to one another until a dog - wait, Harry froze recognizing that it was in fact a werewolf, a very familiar werewolf - rushed out from the whiteness and tackled Lynn. But instead of being freaked out, Lynn laughed scratching the dark brown dog behind the ears.

"Is that- is that Remus Lupin?" Harry couldn't help but ask remembering in his third year when Lupin had transformed in front of him. The day that Wormtail had gotten away, Harry remembered bitterly.

"No," Lynn said the dog pinning her in the snow, "Oi! Off you."

The dog growled but jumped off of her.

"Oh hush you," Lynn said wiping herself off as she slowly got up. "This here is Romulus." She said giving the dog a pat and he stood next to her. "He's the wolf- well he sort of looks like a hound dog doesn't he?- part of Remus but isn't actually Remus, if that makes any sense. They were separated after Remus Lupin died. At the mention of it, Ro, did you find them?"

The dog barked and took off again. Lynn rolled her eyes rubbing her arms. "My apologizes. I told him to find them all before we got here. Merlin, I'm cold? Are you cold?"

"A bit. But I was w-"

A bark silenced any questions Harry may have had as both of them turned seeing Romulus return with a light brown wolf with cuts on his face - could this wolf be Remus - and a bear-sized black dog to which, some could mistake as a Grimm, but Harry knew on sight that it was Sirus Black. His god father.

Harry could help but smile. It stretched across his face as he looked from the dogs to Lynn whom was smiling to herself.

"Right, now that we have them-" Lynn ignored the playful growl from Sirius' dog form and continued speaking, "-we can head back to the house. Your mum and dad-" Harry's eyes widened at the mention of his parents and all three dogs seemed to perk up at the mention, but once again Lynn pretended not to notice. "-are probably already there waiting, since I told Aetas and Vega to get them. And if you don't mind saving your questions until we get there, Merlin, I'm freezing."

Lynn rubbed her arms again and took off, Romulus bounded after her, slowing to a trot when he was next to her. Harry hurried off after her, not wanting to lose sight of her and because he suddenly felt the chill once again. Remus and Sirius were walking on either side of him which only inflated the balloon of happiness at the thought of seeing his parents again. It didn't feel real knowing Sirius and Remus were along side him.

He was temped to reach out and touch the top of both of their head to see if he could. But he was slightly scared at the same time. Harry was scared of the thought that his hand would go through them. That he'd wake up and find that all of this was just and elaborate dream.

Harry really hoped that it wasn't a dream.

They walked for a while before reaching the steps of a rather large home, or at least Harry presumed was large, since a great deal of it was hidden by the snow.

"Inside everyone before we all catch a cold," Lynn said opening the door and the dogs quickly slipped inside. Harry and Lynn smiled at one another before Harry took a deep breath and headed inside not quite sure what to expect.


	8. Moony, Padfoot, Lily, and Prongs

**Harry Potter and Behind The Veil**

_Summary: Harry Potter has conquer the Dark Lord. The Chosen One is left to reflect on what had happened the year before wishing things were different. So many lives lost, can things truly turn normal once again? Will the Fates even let him?_

**Author Notes: I do not own Harry Potter.**

~HP~

"HARRY!" came a yell of excitement. Harry only saw a blur of red before he almost tackled with a tight hug. "Oh, Harry."

"Let the boy breath, my Lily-flower." said a man whom stood only several paces away with a cheerful, relieved smile upon his face. Harry knew instantly that this was his father, and even if he hadn't seen him several times before - through the Mirror of Esaris, as he fought Voldemort, and through the Resurrection Stone - Harry would easily take the man in front of him as his dear old Dad. It was true what everyone had told him. Harry looked so much like his father. And as his mother pulled away. Harry noticed the same shade of green reflected in his mother's eyes. Love filled her eyes as she studied him.

Harry couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face as his mother pulled him back for another hug which he cherished in that moment. His mother then pulled away letting his father hug his son.

"I'm glad you came," James whispered to his son.

"As am I," Harry said trying to ignore the tears that threatened to spill behind his round glasses.

"Doesn't your Godfather get a hug?" Sirius asked. Harry let go of his father and turned around to find that Sirius and Remus already transformed back into their human selves as Lynn sat on the floor with Romulus laying much of his head and upper body on her lap. The were-dog's eyes were closed in quiet content as Lynn patted his head absent-mindedly.

"Of course you do. You both do," Harry said hugging Sirius tightly before giving Remus a quick hug.

"Did Vega and 'Tas leave already?" Lynn asked curiously. Her head tilted slightly over at Lily and James.

"Oh yes, they said they'd be back later though," Lily said turning her attention back over at Harry. Her eyes filled with tears, "You've grown so much."

"Yes, and he's become such a great wizard in the time I've gotten to know him," Remus said sitting down in a nearby chair. Harry's cheeks flushed slightly.

"I wish I would have been able to see you grow up," Lily said.

James smiled, "Yes, well, I'm sure he can tell us what we have missed."

"You know you all can go sit down you know," Lynn said with a slight grin, "Since I suppose it isn't just you two whom wish to know what has been missed."

"I bet poor Harry is wondering what exactly happened to us, am I right?" Sirius asked lounging on the couch.

"Yeah," Harry said glancing at his parents, praying that he wouldn't wake up any time soon. He hugs his mother and father tightly. His eyes begin to water again. "I'd love to hear more about you both."


	9. Five of Seven

**Harry Potter and Behind The Veil**

_Summary: Harry Potter has conquer the Dark Lord. The Chosen One is left to reflect on what had happened the year before wishing things were different. So many lives lost, can things truly turn normal once again? Will the Fates even let him?_

**Author Notes: I do not own Harry Potter.**

~HP~

They had all congregated towards the sofas. James, Lily, and Harry on one couch, while Remus and Sirius sat on the other. Lynn remained on the floor, now tossing a squeaky stuffed chipmunk away from her as Romulus chased it and brought it back with eagerness.

Harry was in the midst of listening to his parents talk about how they met, when a black door, with strange glowing symbols, flew open stopping his father in mid-sentence.

They all stopped and stared at it.

A girl, with golden hair, whom looked to be the same age as Lynn stormed out of the darkness, cursing heavily. Her eyes - which to Harry's surprise were as bright a gold as her hair - flashed angrily in the group's direction before landing directly onto Lynn.

Harry turned and saw Lynn was looking rather pale.

"What is this?" The golden haired girl asked, waving her hands in the direction of those sitting on the couch.

"A party?" Sirius said, grinned, "And apparently you didn't get the memo."

"I- um- well, you see." Lynn said biting her lip, and looking down at the floor.

"You didn't tell her?" Lily asked.

Lynn nodded, "I'm sorry, Passing, I forgot. And you've been busy-"

"To busy to tell me this apparently." Passing said curtly, turning and moving towards another door.

Harry watched as Lynn got up quickly. "Don't be like that."

"I thought we had a deal, Lynn." The woman - Passing - shot back before heading into a room.

"We do. Sorry, it was a last minute thing." Lynn said, but the door Passing had went into slammed into her face. Lynn sighed, knocking at the door, waited a moment, and then opened it. The door shut quickly behind her.

"Lynn should have mentioned it to her first," Remus said softly, "I do hope she's not mad long."

"Doubtful she's mad, but she seems to have had a bad day on the job," said another person. Harry turned and saw at the door a woman with white hair and lilac eyes. The girl noticed his stares and smiled. "Hi. I'm Elin."

"Hi, I guess." Harry said watching Elin sat next to Sirius.

"And that-" She jerked her thumb towards the door, "Was Passing."

"I noticed." Harry said.

"Don't let her bother you too much. She's actually a big softy," Elin smiled.

Harry's father laughed, "If you say so."

Lily elbowed James before asking Elin, "So where are the others?"

"Jobs," Elin said sighing, "It's been a busy day today."

Harry looked rather confused. "I'm afraid you've all lost me."

"Well, including Passing, you've met two of seven fates."

"Actually," the dark haired boy said suddenly appearing behind Elin with a sleeping toddler in his arms, "Four- well five now- because I've got Isis."


	10. A Bit Crowded

**Harry Potter and Behind The Veil**

_Summary: Harry Potter has conquer the Dark Lord. The Chosen One is left to reflect on what had happened the year before wishing things were different. So many lives lost, can things truly turn normal once again? Will the Fates even let him?_

**Author Notes: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Would love to hear your thoughts on this story._

~HP~

"F-fates?" Harry asked unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Yes," said Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement.

"They are more like keepers," Harry's mother said, and his father added, "They make sure things go certain ways and take care of things that need to be taken care of. Well, more or less."

"Yes," said Aetas, pointing at himself, "I control the time aspect of your world. You didn't see me but I helped you and your friend Hermione Grander go back in time to save Sirius from the dementors. Isis here gives magic to people or takes it away depending on her moods."

"And I, in the words of Passing when she is upset 'Make plants grow and create babies and shit'," Elin said before nodding her head in the direction where Passing and Lynn had gone, "Passing helps souls of cross over. Death if you will. Though she has had some bad days."

"And you can't forget Reverie, Vega, or Leo." said Lynn opening the door and sitting down next to Elin.

"What do they do?" Harry asked.

"Rev, she does all the dreams and things. Sleeping and the subconscious. Vega deals with space. And Kaleo, anything sound related like music and language." Lynn said, "As you can see why I wanted you to come alone. Knowing these seven, in the wrong hands, could lead to disastrous effects on your, well, our world."

"Then how do you know them?" Harry asked leaning forward, "I mean if someone like Voldemort" -No one in the room flinched - "ever had gotten a hold of them."

Elin laughed and Aetas chuckled.

"Voldemort? You mean, Tom Marvolo Riddle, correct? Please, he's chicken shit scared of me." The golden haired girl said with a smile, coming to join the rest of them.

Harry blinked, though he knew this he still couldn't help but say, "He is?"

"Why do you think he made all those Horcruxes? He's frightened to death of well Death." Passing said with a small smile.

"Then why do you know them so well, Lynn?" Harry asked curious.

"I'm not exactly dangerous. I do more good for them then anything. If I wasn't such a- ah- little ball of helpfulness, they wouldn't exactly keep me around as long as they have," Lynn laughed as Passing shot her a look. "I met them when I was still at Hogwarts and somehow- I guess my Hufflepuff skills came into play- found them in the Room of Requirement."

"Not all at once of course," Aetas said.

"No, I had met Kaleo first. He was napping." Lynn said with an amused giggle.

"At the mention of him." Elin peered at the door she had came out of earlier. The door shifted colors and opened with a creak. A fifteen-year-old boy with red slightly wavy hair and sage green eyes came out of the door pushing a younger girl in a wheelchair. She had brown hair and deep blue eyes and smiled shyly when she saw the group.

"Hey there, Reverie," Lily said with a smile.

"Hi." The seven year old said with a small wave as the other boy, looked around with some uncertainty. Lynn patted the ground next to her and did some gestures in the air. He quickly sat down next to her and began playing with the dog, refusing to look up at anyone.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't like talking to much." Lynn said with a sigh, "Kaleo can't hear and really the only way to get through to him sometimes is me or Vega and playing video games."

"I see," said Harry slowly, thinking outloud, "So the only one not here is Vega? Right?"

"Right." said Passing solemly as she watching him. It slightly unnerved Harry Potter as it had the way Lynn had watched him in the Great Hall.


End file.
